


Grooming Derek

by Opheliail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff just fluff</p>
<p>Derek gets chased through the forest ends up with Stiles and realises some things.</p>
<p>Terrible summary I know but just read please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff fluffity fluff unbeated so please don't kill me for any mistakes just tell me and I will fix it.  
> Hope you enjoy

Derek Hale was getting a little sick of hunters, he just wanted to go on a little patrol of the preserve feel the wind in his fur and the dirt beneath his paws and go home and sleep and say job well done but no hunters who didn't know about the Argent's new code decided to play a game of cat and mouse and like usual Derek was the mouse and the hunters the cat. Brilliant

They had chased him through the under-brush so now he had twigs, thorns and other crap in his usually majestic black fur and he didn't like it not one bit. Nope. Bloody hunters

He decided to make a quick turn left but got shot in the lower thigh area yay let's add blood to his already disgusting coat.

This was going to be hell to get out of his coat, he had finally run free of the hunters and took a small breather and noticed the bullet wound had healed the idiots were smart enough not to use wolfsbane he really didn't want to go to Deaton if he looked like a mess so in an even smaller clearing that had a puddle he looked at his reflection he whined when he saw his fur, it was ruined.

He needed someone to help him if he went to the pack they would laugh and would probably be rough about it if he went to Lydia she probably take him to the groomer's and if he went to Peter he would probably bring out the clippers and shave his fur off as he has always been jealous about the fact that I could go full wolf so that left one option

STILINSKI

Don't get me wrong Stilinski is not a bad kid but he is annoying as fuck and that mouth could be used for better things, nope not going there especially when my fur is a hot mess but thinking about his long nimble fingers combing through my fur getting all the crap makes my inner wolf purr and yip in happiness.

Stilinski it is except for one problem I can't climb through the window so how will I get his attention?

I head to Stilinski house, I see the cruiser isn't there so the sheriff ain't home and there's only one heartbeat within the house which means that Stilinski is home.

I head to the back garden and begin to bark loudly until I see movement in the windows then I hear approaching footsteps inside the house, I sit there as regally as I can because I may look a mess but I'm still alpha goddammit.

As soon as the back door opens and Stiles stands outside Derek bolts for the door and enters the Stilinski kitchen. Stiles startles when he stands at the doorway looking at Derek and then starts laughing more than likely over the state of Derek's coat. Derek just huffed and made his way to the stairs and then the bathroom adjoining Stiles room.

Stiles came upstairs a few minutes later and saw Derek sitting in the tub and started laughing again, once had his laughter under control he asked Derek a question actually he asked a lot of questions,

“Hey Derek, Why are you in wolf form? Why do you look like you were pulled through a hedge backwards? Why do you have blood on your coat? Why are you in my bathroom?”

Derek just huffed and grabbed the shower nozzle and thrust it at Stiles. Stiles finally clicked into the situation.

“You want me to help you clean your fur and get all that gunk out of your fur?

Derek huffed as best as he could in wolf form and nodded. Stiles came closer to the bath tub and took the shower hose out of Derek’s mouth

“Ewww Slobbery”

Derek lightly growled at Stiles, Stiles just walked out of the bathroom Derek was confused he thought Stiles was gonna help bathe him. He needn't worry as Stiles returned moments later with two big fluffy towels and a bowl which confused Derek. Why would Stiles need a bowl , Stiles must have see the confused look Derek was giving because he spoke once more,

“I'm not having you block my plughole and drains with all that gunk, I'm going to pick it out as best as I can then bathe you okay sourwolf”

Derek nodded again and stood as still as he could as Stiles started removing twigs, thorns, leaves and other horrors from his fur. Every so often Stiles tugged at his fur which made Derek turn his head and growl at Stiles. Derek was right Stiles hands were heavenly on his fur even if they pulling at his matted pelt.

“Sourwolf after I'm done bathing you I might have to brush your fur to get the rest of the knots out okay. I have an old dog comb that Scott gave me randomly one day it should work getting all the tangles out and making you all fluffy again”

Derek nodded again, he was know certain that he would go through whatever torture Stiles planned as long as he kept his long sinful hands on his fur for as long as possible. Stiles by this stage had turned on the water hose and was looking for the right temperature was Derek okayed it, Stiles began wetting down Derek's fur and no matter what Stiles says he was not purring he was a regal beast that did not purr but it felt so good. Stiles than started to shampoo his fur and massage it in by this stage Derek was so relaxed he was almost asleep with the administrations of Stiles hands.

 

He had lost track of space and time until he heard Stiles turn the water off after rinsing him off,he then felt the large fluffy towel cover his back and Stiles started to dry him off in the tub he then stepped out of the tub and onto the other towel that Sties had laid out on the floor.

 

"I'll be back in a moment I'm just going to go and get the brush and then afterword you can shift back and tell me what the hell happened okay sourwolf?"

 

Derek nodded and lay down he was suddenly bone tired and wanted to sleep but he decided to wait until after Stiles had done brushing his fur back to its majestic state. Stiles returned with the brush and Derek just lay there too tired to move. Stiles knelt down and gently started to brush his fur at times Stiles pulled it but then to apologise he would massage the area realising how much Derek loved it eventually Derek fell asleep until he felt someone at his tail which no one touched ever.

 

Derek whipped his head back and stared at Stiles who gently picked up his tail and was combing it with upward and downward strokes making it smooth de matted and glossy, Derek couldn't help it his tail started to wag without his permission and Stiles smiled one of those beautiful smiles of his and Derek's table began to wag harder. Stiles looked over to Derek's face and leaned in planting a small kiss on his nose and Derek in returned licked his face which mad Stiles laugh.

 

Derek proceeded to stand up and realising he had no clothes and how late it was climbed onto Stiles bed and rolled around in the sheets that smelled so like Stiles and then looked expectantly at Stiles who was standing in the doorway of his bathroom and smiling at Derek.

"I am too tired to ask why this happening, so I am going to climb into my bed and sleep and in the morning I will lend you some clothes and we will talk about what happened okay"

Derek nodded slightly Stiles than proceeded to climb into bed but Derek pushed him over to the wall side and protected his back with his large body, Stiles in turn just turned around and hugged Derek's wolf form and snuggled close Derek purred in happiness and licked the boys cheek again and slipped off into the world of dreams.

The next morning Derek woke up to find Stiles still snuggling into him and asleep he gently started to wake Stiles up by gentle licks to his face and Derek realised with a pleased growl that Stiles smelt like Derek. Derek shook his head he shouldn't be so happy Stiles smelt like him yet he was, Derek needed to figure out why eventually after 5 minutes of careful administrations of licking to Stiles body Stiles awoke and looked at Derek and gently pulled away from Derek which made Derek whine softly.

 

Stiles stood up and grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom when he came back out he found some of his bigger clothes and lay them out for Derek in the bathroom, Derek rose from the bed and caught site of his fur it was majestic and gleaming once more and he couldn't help it when he went over to lick Stiles again in thanks he then slipped into the bathroom and shifted back and changed into the clothes that smelt so much like Stiles.

 

He headed back into the bedroom Stiles was expecting answers to what happened last night and Derek decided he was going to be mean so he went over to where Stile was sitting on the desk chair and grabbed his chin kissed him lightly on the lips said thanks and slid out the window leaving Stiles gaping like a fish.

 

Derek smiled as he ran home it seemed things may pick up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you so wish
> 
> Going back to my fortress of Solitude.


End file.
